Increased performance of circuit devices including transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, and other passive and active electronic devices formed on a semiconductor substrate, is typically a major factor considered during design, manufacture, and operation of those devices. For example, during the design and fabrication or forming of transistors (e.g., transistors having a planar, finned, or nanowire/nanoribbon configuration), it is often desired to minimize resistance at source and drain (S/D) contact locations, because resistance can lead to poor electrical conduction and can decrease transistor performance.